


Archangel Destiel

by LysandraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraWinchester/pseuds/LysandraWinchester
Summary: When Castiel goes missing and is held at the mercy of a seemingly weak witch, a simple curse can run life for everyone.





	Archangel Destiel

Cas was in quite the predicament. He was chained to a chair, powerless by runes on the cuffs, and surrounded by holy oil. On just the other side of the flaming ring is a witch. She’d captured him three days ago after he got himself captured in order to save Dean. If he ever got to see Dean again, Dean would not be happy.   
It was worth it, Cas thought as the wild-haired witch lifted her arms above her head and started screaming a curse at him. After she had finished and Cas felt no different, much to his stoic concern, she smirked. It was an ugly sight, all black teeth and dripping eyes.   
“You were great angel, weren’t you, Castiel?” She cackled, head back. “I wonder if Dean Winchester will ever kiss you. The next person who is in love with you to kiss you will fall dead on the spot! Nothing you do can heal them.” The Witch cackled again.  
A clunk was heard coming from the direction of the door. The apartment building had someone else in it, and he hoped it wasn’t a Winchester. Another bang came and a “Cas?” that proved it was most definitely a Dean Winchester. The Witch didn’t bat an eye, fortunately as he doubted they’d both stay in the sockets if she did, but started twisting her arms and screeching some gibberish that was definitely not a curse.   
Dean crept into the room with a curved knife in his hand. He slunk to right behind the Witch, and she turned. A tendril of magic hit him dead in the chest, and he pushed the knife right through her chest. Both of them toppled over, only the Witch dead.   
Dean stumbled precariously to his feet and over to the fire. Sam rushed in with a bucket of water. He took in the sene.   
“Oh. I thought we might need to use water to electrocute her,” Sam said with a confused expression on his face. Dean rolled his eyes and nearly toppled over.   
“Look, dude. Bring the water over here,” Dean snapped. Sam cautiously walked to him and set the bucket down. “Watch the Witch. Get ready for my cue. Also, toss me her keys.” Dean jumped across the fire, hissing as it scorched at his legs. “Cas. Cas, man, are you okay?” Cas slowly looked up at him from staring at his lap. He had failed. He’d saved Dean the first time just for Dean to be cursed anyway, not that the symptoms had shown what it was yet.  
Cas nodded sadly. As Dean caught the keys Sam threw him, Cas reflected on how the Winchesters should have just left him. The cuffs and chains fell to the ground. Cas felt his power flowing back through him, and he could not but smile even as he was trying to find a way to fix this curse and Dean’s unknown one. Sam carefully tossed the witch onto the fire as Dean helped Cas to cross over out of the circle of fire. Dean carefully lifted his eyes to Cas’s.  
“Sam, go to the car. Drive to the bunker. We will meet you there,” ordered Dean without taking his eyes of Cas. Sam carefully scanned his brother’s face before nodding and turning away.   
“Dean, I’m sorry you got hit,” Cas started as he saw the intense emotions written all over Dean’s face. He took a step back as Dean just stood there.  
“Never do that again. You nearly got cursed! You were missing for three days!”  
“Actually—”   
“Do you know how crazy I went while you were gone? Sam had to force me to focus ‘cuz all I knew was that you were gone in the hands of that thing!” Dean took a step forwards into what Dean usually referred to as his “personal space”. “I can’t lose you again, Cas! I had to do that already! You can’t leave me again!” Dean’s voice broke. He stepped even closer and grabbed Cas’s face. Why was he feeling like this? Cas couldn’t move as Dean leaned forwards and kissed him. Their lips touched and Cas felt like he was burning with holy fire, but… in a good way. He leaned into the kiss as his hands found his way into Dean’s hair.   
Dean went limp in his arms. Just suddenly. One second they were kissing, and it was beyond heavenly, and then he went limp. Cas glanced down and realized slowly the words of the Witch. The next person in love with you to kiss you will fall dead on the spot. It was his fault! He shouldn’t have let Dean kiss him!  
Cas carefully laid Dean down on the carpeted floor and poured out all his power to try to revive him. It was no use! He fell to his knees and wept and wept and wept. He prayed for hours to God to ask him to fix Dean, save Dean. Desperation was driving him to even consider striking a deal Lucifer when God walked in.   
“How you doing, Castiel?” God looked down at Dean with a pursed expression. “He was a nice human.” Cas gaped at God. How was he doing? He needed Dean back. He said as much.   
“Well, Castiel, I see only two ways of doing that. One is turn him into a demon again, but that would not be something I could do. The other is to turn him into an archangel. Your choice?”  
“Archangel. Do it, please.” Cas was still red-eyed and weeping as God reached down to touch Dean’s forehead. After a quick tap, God turned and walked out the door. Cas could’ve sworn he heard someone say something along the lines of “You could’ve made him human. You just wanted Castiel to have him safe forever.”   
“Cas? What happened?” Cas looked down at Dean’s confused face. He was glowing now from the inside as the grace that had been given to him took hold. “Help me up?”  
“Dean, you died about ten hours and seventeen minutes ago. God made you an archangel,” explained as he offered Dean a hand. “I can’t wait to teach you all about being an angel.”  
Dean started gasping and breathing heavily. He leaned against a blue wall as he tried to catch his breath. One hand was on his chest, trying to show that grace down, down, down until it disappeared from him.   
“Here. Let me help.”   
After training Dean to control his power, Cas taught him how to summon his wings. A crack of thunder sounded as Dean’s wings appeared…. And they were gorgeous. Gold and brown feathers, marked with a pattern unique that just cried “Dean” all over it. Cas stepped forward without thinking and ran his fingers through the feathers. Dean sucked in a breath.  
“Is that okay, Dean?” Cas tilted his head to the side. He didn’t remove his hands from the feathers as soft as a newborn’s. Dean could only nod. Cas smirked. He knew firsthand how sensitive feathers were, and when touched just so by the right person.  
“Keep it up, please,” whispered Dean, eyes locked on Cas. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s feathers and watched as Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a small breathy sound. Cas kept running his fingers through those beautiful feathers, marveling at how right it felt.  
Dean felt a tingle of something running through his whole body as Cas stroked his feathers. Damn, they were sensitive. He moaned, a hand fisting in Cas’s coat as he pulled Cas to him. Looking at his face right before they kissed made him realize something. Really realize something. He, Dean Winchester, was irrevocably, undeniably, unconditionally in love with his best friend. And he didn’t care who knew.   
A few hours later they returned to the bunker, holding hands and not at all subtle. They found Sam sitting scowling on a chair he’d pulled up near the door. His scowl turned to a grin despite his obvious effort to prevent that.   
“What took you guys so long? I was starting to seriously worry?” Sam pursed his lips, but the corners of his mouth tugged up towards his smile again.   
“Well—,” Dean began before being cut off by Cas.  
“Dean died. A few hours later God made him an archangel.” Sam took a second to comprehend his words. Dean. Dead. An archangel. What a wild ride in one sentence.  
“Dean? Is this true?” Cas rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.   
“Yup. Now, I’d show you my wings, but they are kinda ruffled right now, and I kinda was hoping to get to bed.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and dragged him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:  
> Gabriel was only walking along in heaven. He was absolutely not trying to listen.  
> His ridiculous younger brother had to be praying to his Ken doll of a boyfriend at that very moment? He sighed. Couldn't they just be face-to-face talking?  
> Anna was nearby sitting serenely on a bench, obviously trying not to hear what Castiel was saying. Unfortunately, the kid was broadcasting so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if an angel army went down there just to get him to shut up!  
> "Enjoying yourself?" Gabriel smirked. Anna slowly turned to him, her mouth twisting down in a grimace.  
> "It's about time, but seriously! Can't they keep it down?"


End file.
